Double Whammie
by xearnas158
Summary: A story with a Double Transformation. As this story progresses you will find out why i chose this as a story. Anyway i hope you do enjoy it. If i have made any mistakes, it's probably because im not that creative at writing stories
1. Jessie's POV: Part 1

Things go out in life, and you expect the least out of it. Things in this world seem...odd. It's as if something wanted me to go through this transformation. Wondering what would ruin this story. Hi, my name is Jessie. I am a girl who some call crazy because i believe that Pokemon are real. Heck, people would bully me just because i believe this. But they were wrong to judge me when IT happened. It was just a normal day, on the Monday before Christmas.

It was a fine morning. I have gotten out of bed and ate some cereal. Apparently the cereal was bland, and tasted nasty. Yet, i still ate it. I could still feel the disgust in my stomach. It went on for about an hour. After i ate breakfast i checked the time. It was 6:40, and time to catch the bus for school. By the time i arrived on the bus i saw that nobody was on it. I then forgot that i was the only one who rides the bus and face-palmed myself for forgetting. The day then starts like it normally does. The first thing i do is go in the library and watch YouTube videos. I stay until the bell rings. When it does, i go to my 1st period class. My 1st period class is English Language Arts with . A few minutes into the class and tells us that she will be re-assigning her position to go teach her daughter, and a new teacher, named Mr. Mooze, will be taking over for her. She says that Mr. Mooze once teached at my school before going to teach another school. After the announcement my teacher gave us, we began working on The Crucible. The next thing i would do when the bell rang for 2nd is go to my 2nd period piano class with Mr. Murray. And boy was i new to the piano. It took me half the period to finish the first song. I remember what it was called. It was called Ode To Joy. The next thing i did when the 3rd period bell rang was go to my 3rd period class. It was an Intro To Business class. We were working on how to stop identity theft. I always wanted to be someone that could stop identity theft, but i would never know how to because i never pay any attention to Ms. Caddell anyway. After 3rd i went to 4th. I had the same teacher 1st for 4th. It was US History with Ms. Judd. we were working on the Sons of Liberty packet. We were mainly working on creating our own story using said packet as an information sheet. We had to pick our own options. Finally, we reach the time of lunch. I usually just stay in my 4th period class for lunch and watch YouTube videos. But the next period, that' when my transformation started. It was halfway into my 5th period math class with Mr. Mullarkey. Everything suddenly went...quiet. At that moment i went outside to see something. It was horrific... Everyone and everything was frozen. It was if time had stood still. Raindrops floating mid-air,cars unable to move, and people just standing inertly. Then...i saw it. A strange portal had opened up near the well. I went towards it with curiosity. It was strangely Aromatic. I couldn't help myself. I just... stuck my arm in the strange portal. Doing so felt strange. Suddenly, i felt something sting my arm, causing me to pull it out. Freaking out, i went back to my math class. During 6th period that day my friend Josh has asked me why my eyes were brown. I wonder why he would ask me this if my eyes were already brown to start with. I explained to him that my eyes were already brown. he just yelled at me and said that they weren't completely brown. Josh started to freak me out. When i got home that day, i looked into the mirror. Josh was not crazy, my eyes were two different shades of brown. the inner being dark brown and the outer being light brown. This made me think that whatever stung me is doing something to my body. Whatever it is i have to just wait it out.

It was now Tuesday morning. My head hurt so i decided to feel it. What i felt, was two bumps on my head. Also, i felt that i had no ears at all. This made me freak out a bit, but i knew i had to wait just a little longer. Taking the bus once more to school, i resumed my normal daily activities. I couldn't wait to meet my new teacher Mr. Mooze. When i came in for 1st period, Mr. Mooze seemed like a tall, old, grey haired teacher. I was like ("WTF how old is this guy?"). Anyway he made us watch a move about the crucible. It was a little bit interrupted due to everybody being 6 year olds instead of 16 year olds. Seriously, everyone was arguing, screaming,yelling, and always talking over one another. I just could not take it. I had wished for the bell to ring. Good thing to, it seemed like my wish came true. I was finally soothed of the screaming and whining that everyone had burst out that moment. I had to take my mind off it, so i played on the piano. I played until 3rd period. Ms. Cadell had told us that the block challenge was nearing it's end day. I was so relieved. Most of the time during the challenge, i couldn't believe that my friend Ryan was in first. He was the usual lazy of the class. I for once stayed in 6th place. It was funny though, most of the class had negative scores. To be exact, only 7 people out of the 21 had positive scores. During 4th period i felt a slight tingling sensation. I had not known that i just shrunk 3 inches. It didn't even feel like i shrunk, it just tickled a bit. 5th period came. Mr. Mullarkey handed out a test to us that we had to complete. I had an A+ in that class, so i didn't worry. Though i started to when i couldn't get the subject and i ended out getting a 75% on it. That was the first time i got something other then 100% on a test or quiz. I was always the smart one in the class. 6th period, not to mention my most favorite period came. During it i felt my vision, advert. This meant that my accuracy had just improved. I took 10 shoots from the 5 point section of the basketball court and managed to get 7/10 of the shots, only missing three. This made me wonder a bit. Is what i'm transforming into something that has good sight accuracy? or was i just lucky to shoot 7/10 baskets from the 5 point bridge of the basketball court? Whatever the cause was did not matter. When i got home i saw a note on the fridge. It was a note from sergeant Bill of the Navy. "dear Jessie", i read out. "i am sorry to write that your parents have been KIA during our most recent conflict with the Russians. We hope this does not bring you sorrow. Your mom and dad were great soldiers, and i'm proud to let you know myself of the sacrifice they inflicted on us today. Sincerely, Lieutenant Bill." I was devastated by the note. My mom and dad...killed in action! What sorrow indeed Bill, what sorrow indeed. That night, i finally noticed that i shrunk, only after i just shrunk 3 more inches. i went from a good 6 feet tall, to 5 feet, 6 inches tall. I now knew that whatever i was turning into was small and tiny. And transforming into it made me more tired that night, so i decided to hit the hay.

Wednesday morning. I have shrunk 3 more inches. I also have noticed that my red hair has turned light brown over night. The small bumps were bigger and formed some sort of cat-like ears. Fur was also covering them. Fur also covered a tiny portion of my chest area. It was also light brown, but you could see a TINY clump of white fur, just near the neck. I still don't know what I'm turning into, but whatever it is, seems cute and cuddly. Perhaps even more then that.

A/N alright guys now is your time to guess what Pokemon that our main character, Jessie, is transforming into. I gave out only tiny details, but i assure you that the next part of this will contain the rest of the transformation, starting out with the remainder of that Wednesday morning. see you guys next chapter! xearnas158 signing out.


	2. Jessie's POV: part 2

A/N: alright guys did you guess the Pokemon? If yes, your awesome. If no, all will be explained shortly. This part will be a little rushed, but still full of excitement. Anyway back to the story!

It seems i repeat my everyday activities just to wait out the transformation. Sometimes they do change, but only on Wednesday's. Oh wait...is that today? Oh my god i can't believe i forgot what day it is today. I'm stupid. stupid, stupid, stupid. I face-palmed myself to how stupid i was. Maybe what i was becoming was affecting my memory. When i got to school, i checked the library's calendar and today was Wednesday. Thank god, i thought i was crazy for a moment. I guess it was just me. Anyway, during 1st period i felt as if i was ignored. this was because i was ignored. Everyone was just... not saying anything. They probably thought i didn't exist! This made me worry at the same time as wondering what was going on. Were they playing some sort of prank? Or was i really invisible to everyone? Right now it doesn't matter. Without me in the process, everything felt peaceful and quit. During that piece and quite, i felt something tickle by back a little. I looked over to the area and saw a fluffy little tail. The tail reminded me of something I've seen before. It took me a while, but it finally struck me. I was becoming an eevee. Not only that, i was becoming a Pokemon. I now knew what was happening. Everything seemed so clear. I was becoming an eevee! Not only that, i was becoming a Pokemon. I knew that Pokemon can't exist with humans without them using the Pokemon for evil. They still exist, but they are invisible to people just because they once were used for evil. And now, since i am becoming a Pokemon, people can't see me! I guess i need to just wait it out from now on. Later that day i met a young boy who strangest of all, could be able to see me. Is this because he's becoming a Pokemon? I don't see any signs of a transformation. While i was still thinking about how he's able to see me, i noticed that my ears were completely formed. The fur on my shoulders and thighs has spread to my elbows and knees. The white clump of fur has spread more across my neck, covering only the frontal part of it for now. A tiny bit of peach fuzz fur started growing on my cheeks, making me laugh a bit to how ticklish they were. That was the end of today's transformation. I still couldn't shake the thought of becoming an eevee. Perhaps whatever was through that portal that stung me knew this would happen. Though why would i want to become a Pokemon? My life is not even miserable and i didn't even wish to become a Pokemon even once. This is strange and mysterious. I wonder what truly is happening or that has happened that led to this transformation to unfold. Whatever it is, i'm ok with it. My parents never even bother to visit me anyway. Their to busy with the war and everything.

It is now Thursday. The morning i woke up i shrunk to the normal size for an eevee. My skull had reformed itself into that of an eevee's skull. My muzzle was the most cutest thing that I've ever seen. Perhaps i will like becoming an eevee. Later that day i discovered a note on the front of my door. i read it and it said this: " Dear Jessie. We are sorry to inform you that your Mom and Dad have been KIA. This occurred at 12:30 on Monday. We hope that your mom and dad rest in piece, for they were good soldiers. And may your days at school be more cheerful then ever. Sincerely, Sergeant Lieutenant Farrow Gibson. P.S. We sent someone to deliver some supplies inside your house. I hope they do you good." It was awful. Mom... and Dad...Dead?! I was crying from what the letter told me. The tears ran down my half-furry self. My eevee ears folded down due to how sad i was. The news about my mom and dad was too much all at once. But now that i think about it the note said they said at the same moment that portal stung me. Was my both my parents deaths related to the portal? It all now started to confuse me to how all these events collided with each-other. It made me really want to know what was really going down. During my trail of thought, something caught my nose. It was the smell of something scrumptious. I went to the kitchen to find that the scent is coming from the apples. Why did apples smell so delicious? Maybe it was the fact that my sense of smell changed due to becoming an eevee. The transformation made me a little sleepy, so i slept throughout the day.

It was now Friday, the day my transformation ended. the fur had spread across my face, covering it completely. My nose had shrunk and turned black and soggy. The fur on my elbows and knees had spread to my hands and feet. Then came the final transformation. My feet and hands shrunk as paw-pads started to form on them. My fingers then fused into paws, and my nails have grown into claws. I head a bone crack, and i was sent on all fours. Every-time i tried getting back up, a great and excruciating pain would send me back on all fours. It was over, my transformation has ended. I felt lonely, knowing that nobody would be able to see me anymore. I don't know why this happened. But i'm sure i'll find out the truth. I have to...

A/N: OK guys this is the first POV done and now onto the next characters transformation. oh and BTW the kid that could see Jessie is the kid in my next POV story line. Hope you enjoy his POV and ill see ya in chapter 4!


	3. Greyson's POV: part 1

A/N: alright guys the next chapter is finally out. This one also has two parts to it. You guys already know the next pokemon that our next charaxcter will transform into because i put eevee alongside this chapters transformation just for you guys. Without concent, here's the next story!

My name is Greyson Smith. My life changed ever since that one day. It was the day that i thought my imagination beseathed me, but did not. After i saw it ... nothing seemed to make sense anymore. How could i be able to see them? I can understand that these people can see them because they're tech allows them to see them. I was foolish to think that this guy was an ally, but i was wrong. Where am i even going with this? It's just ...

5 days later

Russian's POV:

"Kravshenko, we have the subject in custody. We are ready for the operation," said a lab assistant. "Good. Transforming the human race into Pokemon will please master nikita. While we make the syrum go charge up Steiner over there. That robot is key to our mission, we must not let it be deceased," said Kravshenko. "On it sir," said the lab assistant. "Sir, the syrum are ready! If all goes well we will have our first mind controlled Pokemon army," said another lab assistant. "Good. Inject the subjects at any moment." "yes sir."

Greyson's POV:

Where am i? Wait, is that the eevee i saw 4 days ago? What was it doing in a place like this? Wait, now i remember... i was kidnapped by a russian soviet. Damned people they are. But what was an eevee doing in the same cell that i was in? A big bulky guy wearing a lab coat came in my cell and restrained me onto the ground. He then pulled out this weird syrum and injected me with it.

10 days later

"Sir the subject is in escape mode!" "grab the eevee and take her to bas ALPHA. We shall test the mind control device there" "yes sir!"

"Help me!" "Let the eevee go!" "You will pay for this" "Dragovich..."

The Present

"Don't worry Greyson, you'll make into the academy," said Benson, my trusted friend. "Thanks Benson, but i'm afraid that i'll fail. Who would like this tech anyway?" i said. "Come on Greyson, have some commitment for once. You'll never know, they might like it." I was working on my project for a science fair. My project was a device that could allow people to see that of which was invisible. Some guy with a russian accent saw my device and told his adversaries that it would be the key to the future. I sat there embarassed at the fact that they liked my project. I was elated when they took my project and invested it into their work. Me... changing the future for the better. It struk me as invigorating. Later that day, after the fair was over, i saw something. it was an eevee. Stange, i didn't have my project with me, so how could i see something that was invisible to people.

Whatever the cause may be, I ignored it and moved on.

4 Days Later

I was sleeping in my bed that night. I was dreaming about the eevee i saw that day. I dreamt that i was an eevee to and me and the eevee were good friends. Out in reality, A russian soviet burst in my house and kinapped me. This made me wake up suddenly. The russian sprayed me with some sort of ... perfume. The moment the perfume hit me it sent me into a deep sleep, where i had that same dream but instead me and the eevee were mates instead of friends. It was a peaceful dream, until i woke up in a containment cell. I wondered to myself, Where am i? I suddenly notice an eevee next to me. it took me a while to notice that it was the same eevee i saw 4 days ago. What was it doing in a place like this. Wait, now i remember... i was kidnapped by a russian soviet. Why was i captured by someone i thought was an ally? Maybe it's time for training? No ... it's not ...

otherwise my dad would of told me something. I overheard some russians talking about mind control. When i heard this i jumped in shocked. I then thought the russians as some people trying to take over the world. Overhearing more information, i found out that they were trying to take over the world. Damed russians. I tryed looking into their lab and saw my project. How did these guys get their hands on ... wait ... the guys that accepted my project were russian as well ... but i thought they were fighting with the US in the war ... was it a betrayal, or were they against the US in the first place. This was bad ... very very bad.

A/N: Chapter 3 is over and chapter 4 is already done for you guys! I took some extra percaution and typed out the 4th chapter before publishing this one! how exciting that chapter 4 will be out VERY soon. :)


	4. Greyson's POV: part 2

A/N: OK guys the next chapter has been made ... already? Wow i must be a real thinker if i already have chapter 4 day, but nope. I improvised by typing out part 1 and part 2 in the same sticky note. Clever i might add. Since i am using sticky notes i can imply 2 chapters at once! This was the story will be done faster then you think ;). anyway, onto chapter 4!

Soon into the day, a big bulky guy wearing a lab coat came in my cell and restrained me onto the ground. He then started pulled out this weird syrum and injected me with it. The syrum didn't take affect yet, but i could feel myself ... lost. The moment the russian stuck the needle in me my eyes turned from blue to red in an instant. "what did you do to me," i asked. "you'll find out," said the russian, laughing as he walks away. A warm feeling came over me. it made me tired, so i went straight to sleep. Good thing to, i needed it. That night that followed i had another pokemon based dream. In it i was a Quilava and i was mated to a Flareon named Ember. Later in the dream the Flareon layed a Pokemon egg. It was beautiful. It was a swell dream. The morning i woke up my head hurt a little. I felt around to find that my ears have gone missing and a small thorn had formed on my head. The thorn was barely visible, but it was blue. I knew this because there was a huge mirror in the containment cell that i was in. In it i saw a Red eyed boy with no ears and a blue thorn sticking out of his head. I took of my shirt and saw a small clump of white fur covering the center of my chest. I found more small thorns on my elbows and knees as well. Each of which was also blue. I pulled my pants a little to once more, find a small blue thre thorn growing out of my tailbone. I soon knew that this small thorn would become my tail. That was the first sequence of my transformation. I had to wait longer. "Thats how my first day went," said a shrill voice. I looked around for i thought i was hearing things. "Who said that?" I kept looking around for the voice. "uh ... i did?" said the voice again. I looked towards the direction of the eevee. I then asked it "You can ... talk?" The eevee replied with a sudden "you can understand me?!" I then thought that my Pokemon sense of hearing and understanding had tooken over. "I think so," i said to the eevee. "Must be the transformation," said the eevee. "Yeah ... must be," i said. Another warm feeling came over me, which once more made me tired, so i slept once more. The dream i had this time was a regular dream. I was going to the prom with a girl named Marissa. We were having the swellest of times. In the dream, the DJ had announced the prom kind and queen. And the bestest of all, it was me and my prom date that were called out. The dream then ended with a happy ending to it. When i woke up, the thorn on my head had grown more out of my head, becoming the same shape as a sickle. The small thorn, soon to be my tail, has grown out more, but was not completely formed. The white fur had covered the entire frontal part of my chest. I then found out what i was becoming. I was becoming an Absol. New senses started to overwhelm me. It was the sense of taste. When the russian came in with regular food, it tasted bland and gross. The

russian then came in with apples. When he did, the eevee started eating them until it was full up. I attempted to eat the apple and the taste of it overwhelmed me. I guess fruit tastes better as a pokemon then a human. The apples made me sleepy, but it was the same feeling of warmth that knocked me out. The dream was ... different. In it i saw a Vaporeon and Espeon defeat the russians. In the dream, i was a Jolteon. The names of the Vaporeon and Espeon were Edd and Marissa. The name Marissa struck me with confusion, for it was the same name of the girl in the prom dream. The dream ended without no knowledge of the true ending. Once i woke up, the fur covered my back completely. The fur also covered my shoulders and thighs. I felt small and noticed that i had shrunk 2 feet overnight. My head started to hurt again. I felt around my head to feel a small opal on my forehead. I looked in the mirror to see it was blue. There was also a tiny clump of peach fuzz fur covering my cheeks. the fur was blue though

I looked to my hands and feet and saw that my nails had turned blue and hardened. I turned my feet and hands over to see that my fingers and toes were turning blue. I felt them and they seemed hard as well. I then figured out that these were my claws. I also saw that i had 3 claws and not 5. I then thought that some of my fingers may have fused together to form the claws in the first place. Once more a new sense had overwhelmed me. This time it was smell.i could smell the apples that the big russian were bringing. They smelled so delicious. I ate the apples and went to sleep. For the first time, the apples sent me to sleep instead of the warm feeling. The dream i had was another Pokemon dream. I was human in this one. I saw him in the dream. i saw Dragovich, the russian behind all this world domination stuff. I took out a knife and stabbed Dragovich right in the neck. When i did this i found myself saying "Suprise." The moment made me happy, but i knew it was just a dream. It was now the final day of my tansformation. I had shrunk to the appropriate size f an Absol. My skull had reformed itself into that of a muzzle. My nose shrunk and turned black. Blue fur covered my face completely. The white fur had spread all across my arms and legs. I was now an Absol. My speech was different. I could

speak English, but people would hear Absol speak. It was over, my transformation had ended.

A/N: alright guys chapter 4 is over and we are onto chapter 5 soon. When it's out, you'll wish you never have read it. JUST KIDDING lol!


	5. The end?

A/N: OK guys final chapter, chapter 5. Each has the two POV's from each character. Throughtout the story, you will see something that i have implyed and i think it'll intregue you ;). HERE it IS, chapter 5!

I looked back to the day i was captured. I remember the russians saying something about mind control. I think they failed because i do not feel mind controlled. I focused on my escape. Without concent, i realeased a small shadow ball. It was weak, so it didn't send of a warning signal to the russians. this gave me the idea of escape. i know that Absol can learn dig, so i started digging. I started below the beds, so the big russian wouldn't see the hole. I tryed to escape, but in the process, i learned that more people were captured. I had to free them all. During my escape, i tryed catching the eyes of all the people that were captured. I attempted to spark the same courage that i had within me. Doing so, the captured people attempted to escape as well. But soon, the russian found out of the escape, and attempted to re-capture us. Most of us escaped, except for the eevee. I tried all in my power to help the eevee, but the russians stood in my way. I was almost re-captured, but i managed to escape. Later me and the rest found a forest that we could settle in. No humans would dare venture into this forest, for it would curse people if they were to ever venture in it. One year later and i met a kind female umbreon who's name was Jessie. Me and her decided to become mates and lived happily. I just wonder about the eevee. Wherever it is, i hope our paths cross again. I just hope ...

Jessie's POV:

The Absol has staged the escape. I tried following them, but in the process i was re-captured by Kravshenko. He then took me to base ALPHA and tryed to corrupt my mind with mind control. At the camp, i was restained by the russian's and could not move at all. The machine of mind contol was positioned right in front of me. I couldn't move, so there was no choice. Once the machine was fired upon me, i was enveloped by it's light. But somehow, i still felt like me, but i felt much bigger. Once the machine stopped, i looked at myself. I was now covered in black fur. I saw my tail, and it was not as fluffy as it once was. The tail had something yellow on it, and that moment i saw it, i knew what happened. the machine did do something, but it didn't mind control me. It evolved me, into an umbreon. I felt a new power coarse through my veins, and i realeased a dark pulse at Kravshenko, killing him instantly. I then used the same dark pulse to destroy the base and eliminate all potential threats. One year later, and i find myself in a forest, draft and vagor, or souless. I suddenly meet a friendly Absol. I wasn't sure if it was the Absol that led the escape. It wouldn't matter if it was or it wasn't, my instincts clouded my thoughts. The instincts told me to mate with the Absol. I took it slow. I had to know the Absol for a few days before asking it to be my mate. I decided to ask under a full moon light. I gave out my name to the Absol and it gave me it's name. Greyson. After the Absol introduced himself to me, i asked him if he would love to be my mate. He happily said yes. It was a beautiful moment, and we lived happily. I just wonder about the Absol that led to the escape. Wherever he is, i hope our paths cross again. I just hope ...

A/N: THE END to this story, but there will be a sequal out soon! Double Whammie 2! In this story we have 2 more lovely couple who are also transformed into Pokemon, BUT, There will be no sequences of their transformation! In this story, Both couple's fight against Steiner, the robot that some germans made for Russia. Steiner succeeds in mind controlling the couple's, yet one fight his own mind-contol and makes the robot pay for his insolence. There will also be a follow-up in Greyson's life. I don't know what to call it yet, but that can be up to you guys. In the follow up, greyson and jessie will have kids. Their names are Victor, the Eevee, and Rose, the Absol. In this follow up, jessie and greyson learn the Pokemon they once knew are themselves. Also i will put a little pranskter in the story just for fun :P. Also, the kids are able to turn into human's because of something i didn't mention in my first story, Double Whammy. And i will mention it in the follow-up. Also there MIGHT be a prequal, or 3rd session, of Double Whammie, called Double Whammie 3: The fall of Russia. I will talk about this story in the sequal. The sequal will be created at the same time i will create the follow-up to the first story. When that time comes i hope you will enjoy the trills i create and i'll see you till then! :)


End file.
